


Untitled

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, mention of suicide, old thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: De algún modo, Bill esperaba que Sherlock despertara de súbito y lo mirara. Que lo viera. Que lo observara. Cualquierfuese la reacción subsecuente le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado.Nunca sucedió.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Así que escribí esto el año pasado y quise publicarlo ahora. Empezando febrero con una publicación. Eso.

No era tonto como para pensar siquiera por un momento que se trataba de amor. Bueno, de un enamoramiento. Que lo partiera un rayo si alguna vez se atrevía siquiera a gravitar con dirección a esa idea.

No, no era un enamoramiento, más bien... un proyecto de interés personal. Porque Bill Wiggins llevaba ya tres meses viviendo en el 221B de la calle Baker, eficientemente preparando la dosis requerida de droga liquida para su compañero temporal, o más bien de quien era compañero temporal, y muy circunstancial: Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock. Maldito. Holmes.

No, no era una bendición ni mucho menos, pero era interesante. Cuando el largo hombre no se encontraba murmurando para sí, sumido en sabría quién qué pensamientos, hecho un medio ovillo en el sofá para dos, a Bill le gustaba observarlo. No tenía que ser discreto, Sherlock lo ignoraba como el mejor mientras no requiriera de sus servicios, pero, Bill suponía, tenía todavía cierto grado de decencia. Porque, _hey_ , ser un drogadicto no te convertía automáticamente en un saco tembloroso de básicas necesidades, poca paciencia y pésima educación, muchas gracias. No todo el tiempo. No con la misma intensidad. No si sabías disimular. Bill se tomaba su tiempo para observar a Sherlock mientras este último dormía. Raras eran las veces en que el único detective consultor en el mundo se dignaba a recluirse en su habitación para tal actividad, realmente. Y las veces en que lo hacía Bill sabía aprovechar el silencio. Todas las que no, él tomaba asiento en el piso, espalda recta y escaneaba descarada y lentamente el alargado, apenas cuidado y cada vez más demacrado rostro del más joven de los Holmes.

Bill, ciertamente, había intentado obtener algunas respuestas, sin mucho éxito. Y claro que no había presionado; tener un techo bajo el qué dormir y cuatro paredes cálidas ya eran un lujo que las personas como él difícilmente rechazarían.

Cuando Sherlock dormía y Bill lo estudiaba con desparpajo, el silencio se apoderaba del departamento. Era un silencio expectante, no impaciente pero sí ansioso, si es que podía darse el caso. Bill era consciente de lo raro que resultaría si Sherlock abría los ojos y lo encontraba en aquella posición, y de todos modos volvía a tomar ese lugar tan pronto la respiración del otro hombre se nivelaba. Era ridículo, peligroso y no valía ningún riesgo, pero allí estaba él. Podía reírse de sí mismo sin problema alguno.

De cierta forma, Sherlock le recordaba a su hermana a Bill. Su hermana mayor, a quien había visto de lo más sonriente una noche y a la misma que había hallado fría y vacante horas más tarde, colgando de una gastada viga que debió pero no se rompió bajo el peso de ella. Sus ojos habían estado cerrados, inexplicablemente, y Bill recordaba haber esperado una pequeña eternidad a que los abriera, sujetando el cadáver. Sus propios ojos tan abiertos que bien pudieron haberse salido de sus cuencas.

De algún modo, Bill esperaba que Sherlock despertara de súbito y lo mirara. Que lo viera. Que lo observara. Cualquierfuese la reacción subsecuente le tenía sin el más mínimo cuidado.

Nunca sucedió.

 

  
Un día, tras un buen par más de pegar, despegar y pegar más y más fotografías de un hombre con sonrisa desagradable, Sherlock sacó un arma de a saber dónde y se puso a disparar a diestra y siniestra. Ese fue el límite de Bill. Techo, cuatro paredes cálidas, un lugar que no fuese un basurero al que volver o no, no valía la pena. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, casi chocando con la amable y anciana casera en mitad de su huida.

—¡Me largo de aquí! —dio aviso a la sorprendida mujer, y ambos elevaron la cabeza al oír más disparos, mezclados con una patriótica canción que sonaba bien alto—, ¡está loco! —y re-emprendió escape, recordándose lo bien que había hecho al no dejar, ni por asomo, que nada mayor a agrado naciera en su interior hacia ese hombre loco: Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
